Cascadia
by MusicalMarvel16
Summary: This story is about Sophia Rosen, a mutant who controls water, and her adventures. This includes reuniting with her runaway cousin, facing Magneto, the Acolytes, and the Brotherhood, and maybe falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story will probably be book one of a new series that I am starting. Please read and enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of X-Men Evolution. I just own Sophia, her family, her friends, and any new characters that I add along the way.

School started out like any normal day would. It was the last day of school, and everyone was counting down the minutes until the final bell rang. I was dreading school to be over though, because that's when I would move to Bayville, New York. Sure, it was only ten minutes away from my soon-to-be old school so I wouldn't be too far away from my friends, but it was still moving. At least I'd still be able to work on my "unique abilities". Don't get me wrong though, I'm not treated like a freak, which I think is one of the best parts of this. Actually, now come to think of it, no one's actually treating me differently. But let me start from the very beginning.

My name is Sophia Rosen, and I am a mutant. I'm going into ninth grade next year, so I will be going to Bayville High next year. My mutant powers are just water in general, so I can heat it, freeze it, control where it goes, hold my breath for as long as possible, make air bubbles, "jellify" it, as well as other useful things.

With other mutants though, they would probably be considered freaks, or they would just hate their powers. Not me though. I think my powers are the coolest! So with all of this occurring, I decided that I will write down my adventures, to leave it for other generations who are just like me. I hope you learn a lot from this narrative, and learn even more about yourself too. So anyway, back to the story.

Finally, the bell rang, and I gathered all of my stuff including my yearbook and going away gifts that my friends have given me.

"Oh my gosh Sophia, I can't believe you're going!" My friend Tessa cried out. "School's not going to be the same without you!"

"I'm only ten minutes away, plus it's not like I'm going to stop texting you about _The Flash, Supernatural,_ and _Once Upon A Time_." I pointed out.

Tessa smiled jokingly. "So true, so true."

Eventually, all of my friends said their goodbyes in tears, but we promised to continually call, text, and visit. As I headed over to my mom's car, I realized how much I was going to miss this school, and especially hanging out with my friends.

"So how was your last day of school?" My mom asked after she greeted me, which then broke me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, it was fine. Just tearful goodbyes, you know the usual," I joked.

"Well, at least you're not going to be the only one who's moving to a different school ," my mom said cheerfully.

Oh, did I forget to tell you that I was going to the Xavier Institute? It's basically a school for mutants to train and control their powers. Of course, my family is so awesome that they are also moving, so my two younger brothers will also be going to new schools, so at least I won't be alone. I leaned against the seat, and preparing myself for the long journey that would follow.

 **A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so please be open-minded. Also, please R &R. Feedback would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2-Going to the Mansion

**A/N: Wow, the first day that I posted this story, and I already have 8 views of the story. Thank you for everyone that has read the story and for tyranid80 for following my first fanfiction. Also, this chapter will be in third person instead of first person. Now without further ado, here is my second chapter.**

Unknowingly to Sophia, the summer passed quickly for her, with helping unpack, visiting her friends, summer assignments, camps, going to the beach, and field hockey tryouts. Towards the last week of summer, she decided to move to the Xavier Institute, hoping to meet everyone before the new school year started, so at least she could know some people at the school. Her parents' house was only a couple of minutes away, so she was able to bring her bike to a place that she will soon call home, which is where this story takes place.

Sophia rang the doorbell, the door opened almost immediately, revealing an African American woman with white hair. "Hello there, you must be Sophia," she greeted Sophia warmly.

Sophia shyly smiled in return. "Yup, that's me ready for anything!" She gave mock salute.

Ororo smiled at this. "The professor's been waiting for you." She said in response. "Scott can take your bags up to your room."

Sophia noticed the boy that Ororo just pointed out. He seemed like a normal kid with brown hair and athletic body, but the only thing different was his glasses. ' _I wonder what his powers are',_ she thought to herself. Sophia soon realized that she said that aloud especially when Scott laughed.

"It's cool really," He said, brushing off the girl's apologies. "Lasers just come out of my eyes…"

"That's why you have the glasses," She interrupted him.

"Uh…yeah," He said with mild surprise with the girl's response.

After Scott took Sophia's suitcases and bags, the African woman, who she learned was Ororo, led Sophia to where she assumed the professor was. He was in a study, with the carpet a beautiful plush red, dark wooden walls and a bookcase filled with all kinds of books. While Sophia was admiring the beautiful study, she jumped when she heard a voice in her head.

 _'Hello Sophia,'_ the voice said. Needless to say, she jumped several feet up in the air.

"Sorry," the man apologized. "I assumed that you already knew that I was a telepath."

"Unfortunately, no one did," Sophia laughed nervously.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you. As you can see, I am telepathic, and I'm hoping to know your power as well."

This time it was Sophia's turn to apologize. "Oh, I'm sorry; I figured you already knew when my parents talked to you. Well, anyway, my powers are all water based. I don't know how much to be honest though," I answered shyly. She then listed all of the things that she could do, and the professor seemed impressed.

"Okay, well now I know what your powers are, I can understand what kind of training that you need," Sophia nodded, relieved that she would be part of this program.

"Now would you like a tour of the house? " The professor asked.

Sophia nodded eagerly while smiling as well. First, the professor led her to the kitchen, where a dozen or so kids were eating lunch in there.

"Everyone, meet your newest peer, Sophia Rosen."

Sophia gave everyone a small wave. "Hey," I said shyly.

"I hope you all make her feel welcome, and introduce yourselves to her accordingly," The professor then wheeled out of the kitchen and continued the tour and showed the danger room, the library, the recreation room, outdoors, and finally her own room.

"Wow," Sophia said, flabbergasted by the size of the room. "Am I bunking with someone?"

"Actually, no you aren't. This will be your own room. You can decorate it however you please. I will leave you to pack. Do you think you could go down to the danger room in about an hour, so that you can see a training session?"

"Oh yeah, of course."

The professor smiled. "I'll send Amara up here to show you to it. Don't want you to get lost on the first day," The professor said and smiled good-naturedly before he wheeled out of the room. Sophia looked down at her bags. "I guess I should start packing!" She said cheerfully. Sophia put on music from her iPad and _Dear Future Husband_ by Meghan Trainor started playing. ' _The hour will go by quickly_ ,' she thought to herself before she quietly started to sing along with song.

And of course, she was right. The hour did fly by fast, and soon enough, Amara knocked on the door. Sophia opened the door and looked at the guide. She was from some kind of island, probably like Hawaii or something, with light brown skin and black hair. Sophia was a bit taller than her, but only by a couple of inches. Amara was also wearing a black outfit with a gold-colored belt with an X on it. "Is that like the outfit that everyone has to wear?" I asked.

"Something like that," Amara smiled. "Sophia, right? I'm Amara."

"Nice to meet you," Sophia said in return.

"Ready to go see the training session?"

"Yeah, totally!" Sophia smiled.

Amara laughed. "You won't be when you're doing it. Wolverine, who's in charge of the session is pretty tough."

"Oh what fun," I said sarcastically. "So what's your power?" I asked.

"Oh, I control fire, and obviously magma, hence my superhero name." She said. "How about yours?"

"Water!" Sophia said with enthusiasm.

"Oh, sounds like Bobby will have some competition!" Amara said slyly.

"Who will I have some competition with?" A brown-haired boy with brown eyes said, popping out of nowhere on Amara's other side.

"Sophia here also has water powers. I was saying how you would have some competition." Amara smiled.

"Uh correction Amara…" The boy said cockily. "I have ice powers. Name's Bobby by the way."

"Well I can do ice, as well as moving it, heating it, and other things." Sophia said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, then it's on!" Bobby said.

"Totally!" Sophia smiled in return. "Who doesn't like a challenge?"

"Well here's where you'll be getting off," Amara said cheerfully. "Enjoy the simulation!"

No sooner than Sophia arrived with the professor, the alarms started blaring. "Is this part of the simulation?" Sophia asked, suddenly wary.

"Oh great, the Brotherhood," I heard a boy covered in blue fur, and a German accent said.

"Who's the Brotherhood?" I asked.

No sooner had I asked this then I felt a strong gust of wind. I turned around to find myself face to face with a boy about my age with pure white hair, startlingly blue eyes, and an interesting outfit of blues and white.

"Well, you see hear, the Brotherhood is a group to try and prove that mutants are better than people. You apparently chose the wrong team." He said so fast that Sophia could barely understand him.

"That doesn't sound prejudice at all," Sophia said sarcastically.

He drew back and glared at me. "And who are you anyway?" He sneered.

"New member is all you need to know." Sophia replied calmly.

"Yo, Pietro stop flirting with the brunette and let's grab the prof." A filthy boy who was crouching down on the ground said.

Sophia started tsking them. "You know where I come from it's not nice to kidnap anyone…" She started before the guy who looks like he hasn't taken a shower in weeks shot a slime ball at her. She froze it and threw it back at him. He got stuck to the wall. "Toad!?" Pietro cried out angrily. Then he continued making orders. "Blob, get Toad unstuck off the wall." Pietro demanded. "Avalanche, shake things up a bit!" A brunette grimaced in pain as the whole building began to shake in an all too familiar way. Lance? I whispered in bewilderment.

 **A/N: Like it? Reviews are welcome, and I'm eager to hear how I can make my story even better.**

 **P.S. Should I keep it in first or third person? Let me know through a review.**


	3. Chapter 3-And the Battle Ensues

**A/N: Oh my gosh! About 58 views, 5 reviews, 5 followers, and 3 favorites. Thank you guys so much for reading my fanfiction! Okay, so this chapter is going to be in first person (Sorry The Cursed Sapphire) A big thank you to Himeno Kazehito, The Cursed Sapphire, bunnygirl2203, and crazy1person2you3been4warned for following my story. Also thanks bunnygirl2203, crazy1person2you3been4warned, and Destiny Demigod Love for favoriting my story. Oh, by the way, if anyone wants me to read any of their fanfictions, I will gladly read it, give suggestions, etc. Now to the people who have reviewed.**

 **tyranid80-I am still honored (is that the right word for it?) that you think that my story has potential. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **The Cursed Sapphire-Okay, so first of all, I appreciate that you suggested the third person one, but 2-1 wanted first person (although another person liked it either way). I was going to choose the one that had the most votes, obviously, but I will keep your suggestion in mind for other fanfictions that I will eventually write. I'm also glad that you really like my story and plot, and I will try to work on developing my characters. Hopefully, you also enjoy this chapter.**

 **Himeno Kazehito- Thank you for the review.**

 **crazy1person2you3been4warned-I am glad that you think my story is interesting. Hopefully, it meets your expectations when it is done.**

 **Guest-It is going to be a PietroxOC story eventually. I don't know if I'm going to involve it in this story or just do a sequel on it once this story is done. And I'm also glad that you realized where I am eventually going with this.**

 **Guest(#2 I guess)-I'm really glad that you love my story. I'll be updating as fast as I can, but I still have school to worry about so until it ends, I'll probably do one chapter per week, but that's if I have a lot of homework.**

 **WARNING!: If any of you have watched** ** _The Flash_** **, and you haven't watched the season finale or you are really far behind, my character might spoil stuff about the last episode, so bewarned.**

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution and I am not making this for a profit, so I only own Sophia, her family, friends, and other people that I may create in the near future.

My thoughts of finding Lance here of all places whisked around in confusion. Of course, my thoughts were immediately interrupted when parts of the ceiling started to come down. I glared at Lance. "Really, Lance? The ceiling? Isn't that a bit cliché?" Needless to say, he ignored me.

"PIETRO, WHERE ARE YOU?" A female voice rang out.

"WANDA!" Pietro shrieked, sounding like a little kid. "Get out of the way, princess!" The speedster snapped, pushing me out of the way before trying to hide somewhere in the room.

I smirked and held out my hands. Ice immediately streamed out of them and hit the white-haired boy square in the back. He yelped in surprised pain, especially with him moving away so fast. "Have you ever watched _The Flash_?" I asked in curiosity, the fan girl in me showing out a bit.

"Uh… why wouldn't I? It's the DC Comics version of me, except I'm better," he sneered.

I was taken by surprise, figuring that he wouldn't watch _The Flash_ for that specific reason. "Anyway," he said slyly. "I figured it would pick me up a few girls, as well as me learning a few things about other mutants."

"I can see it from that point of view," I said before I went all out fan-girl on him. "What did you think when Cisco died? And the lucid dream thing, so cool! And Eddie killing himself to help Barry! Poor Iris! Are you looking forward to the next season?" I cried out in anguish, before reminding myself that he was the enemy. "Anyway, remember the episode when Captain Cold was first introduced, and the weapon that Cisco made was stolen?" I asked. Everyone other than the professor and Pietro looked at me in confusion. "No," I said shocked that no one else knew what I meant. "Well, in that episode, one of the main characters, Cisco, built a weapon just in case the Flash was actually a bad person. This weapon then could control ice at exactly zero degrees, or maybe it was absolute zero," I paused wondering which one is was. "Anyway, it could hurt the Flash because ice at a certain temperature is the weakness of speed." I tried to explain. Lance seemed to understand what I was saying, but the Blob and Toad seemed confused.

"Uh, what yo?" Toad asked in confusion, looking for the Blob for help. He shrugged in return.

"Cold ice plus speed equals weakness for speed, idiot!" The white haired boy said before a red glow surrounded him. "Wanda!" He shrieked again.

"Yo, baby cakes! How's it going, haven't seen you around in a while." Toad said sheepishly to the girl, who was in a red coat that definitely suited her red glow.

'Oo, seems like someone has a crush.' I thought to myself

"TOAD!" The girl shrieked in an utterly annoyed voice. Oops, guess she doesn't love him back.

Pietro stayed still, seemingly petrified. "Are you guys' siblings or something?" I asked. It was like I broke Pietro out of his trance.

"I'm out of here losers!" He said. "If Wanda's here, I'm gone!"

"I take that as a yes then!" I muttered to myself. The rest of the X-Men glared at the four other Brotherhood members.

"Uh… we'll just get out of your way, yo!" Toad said.

"Sorry about the mess!" Lance winced before backing out of the room with the rest of the Brotherhood.

"That was weird!" The boy in blue fur said. "We didn't even have to fight them."

"Something is definitely going on with the Brotherhood," The professor said. "It would be a good idea to keep an eye on them to see what they are planning next." Everyone else nodded in agreement. "Okay, now everyone is dismissed," the professor said, dismissing the dozen or so mutants, and they all left in a chatter. "Sophia," the professor said. "Make sure that you keep an eye out for the Brotherhood too. It might or might not involve you, so you have to be extra cautious."

"Okay, professor!" I said, before leaving the Danger Room. Apparently, Amara and Bobby were waiting for me. "Hey guys! I was wondering if you could tell me a bit more about the Brotherhood, especially with me being new and all here."

"Of course," Amara said cheerfully before going into a detailed past why the X-Men against the Brotherhood. Needless to say, it surprised me about what they have done.

"Maybe they're just misled," I said.

Bobby snorted. "Yeah, right! They do it of their own free will!"

Of course, we just argued about it for the rest of the time until it was dinner, which is when we dropped the subject. Dinner was loud and definitely energetic, which wasn't surprising with so many kids in the room. Soon enough though, dinner was over and I headed back to my room.

I flopped onto my bed and closed my eyes. 'First day of school!' I thought to myself, preparing for the strangeness of being a new kid. 'Hopefully it won't be a nightmare!' was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.

"You didn't get the professor!" Mystique screamed. The rest of the Brotherhood winced.

"It wasn't our fault, yo!" Toad said, trying to defend his teammates. "There was a new mutant, and she had a bunch of ice powers, and…" He failed to come up with any other excuses.

"Great, now we'll have a visit from Magneto," Mystique groaned. This also made the Brotherhood wince, none of them having fond memories of Magneto. "Anyhow," Mystique continued. "I'm sure that he'll be perfectly reasonable with punishments for you all, and who knows, maybe they will get you to stop FAILING SO MUCH!" She emphasized on the last part.

"Save us!" Pietro muttered, hoping to avoid his father's wrath.

Almost immediately after he muttered this, the door was taken of its hinges and a looming figure appeared.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Magneto shouted before heading over to Quicksilver. "How could you fail me, son!" Magneto said to Pietro before touching him. Pietro fell to the floor, unconscious. Magneto glared at the rest of the Brotherhood. "Let this be a lesson to you all!" He shouted again before disappearing before everybody's eyes.

"That's new." Lance said nervously while everyone except him and Wanda to the unconscious Pietro.

"You can say that again!" Wanda muttered.

 **A/N: So good? Bad? Please review and tell me what you think of it and/or suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4-First Day of School

**A/N: I'M BACK! I am so sorry that I haven't updated recently. For the past two weekends, I haven't had any time to write, and I had to worry about school, which just ended yesterday. So, to celebrate the first day of summer, for me anyway, I decided to post today! Now thank you to Mamastei, SupernaturalGirl51799, alyrae17, and fmnewto22 for following this story.**

 **Lexi-I'm really glad that you like my story and are excited to see what I do next! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, everyone!**

I woke up to an alarm blaring across the room. I groaned. First day of school, I muttered to myself, going into the usual pattern that I always did. I quickly ran down to the kitchen, and ate my breakfast, which consisted of two, really big pancakes with milk, which I found in the fridge. I soon rushed upstairs, got changed into a multi-colored, flowered sundress with glittering gold sandals with a wedge heel to them. I brushed my long, wavy, brown hair. After I was satisfied with how my hair looked, I quickly put in my contacts and brushed my teeth. Apparently, compared to everybody else's schedule, I was really early. I waited about half an hour for them to leave, which is fine by me, I mean, I get to read for a little bit.

Anyway, so I picked up the book that I was currently reading, _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring,_ and for the first 25 minutes, there was peaceful quiet. Unfortunately, it didn't last. It was pure chaos for the rest of the time. People were looking for their school supplies, eating their breakfast, or adding the finishing touches to their outfits. Before I knew it, people were going out the door. I quickly grabbed my backpack, as well as my book, and followed everybody out. I went with Jean, Scott, Amara, and Bobby on the way to school, while everyone else rode with Logan, aka Wolverine. The only reason that Amara and Bobby weren't riding with Wolverine though was mostly because Amara and Bobby have been to this school before, even though they are currently freshmen, because of past activities that anyone in the mansion has done.

"So you have your schedule, right Sophia?" Jean asked, sounding just like a mother would.

"Yeah, Jean, I got it," I responded before I left the car with Amara and Bobby, especially because it seemed that Jean and Scott wanted to have some alone time.

"So where does the tour begin?" I ask with enthusiasm, you know, with a new school involved and all. Bobby rolled his eyes before he ran off to hang out with the other X-Men boys. "I guess it's just us girls then, huh?" I asked Amara.

"Yeah," she said, "but the tour will have to wait until during lunch or something like that. I'll just show where your locker is and I'll meet you there when it's time for lunch. Sound good?" She asked.

With a confirmative nod, we searched the school for my locker, but after a good ten minutes of searching, we basically gave up. At this point, Amara had left to find her own locker. Knowing that there was only ten minutes left before the bell rang, I looked for someone to help me with locating my locker. That was actually when I noticed the Brotherhood hanging out against one of the walls, minus Wanda. They were trying to act cool, but they were obviously watching me. I just rolled my eyes, but a part of me still wondered why they were watching me. I gathered up my courage, since I already knew one of the members pretty well, and walked over to them.

"Hey, guys, I got a question," I said sweetly. "Could you show me where my locker is? I have no clue where it is." The members looked at each other, obviously surprised that I came to them for help.

"Why should we, yo?" Toad asked.

"Well you guys don't have too, but Lance is sort of obligated. I said with a smirk.

"And why would that be?" The rock tumbler asked.

"You don't remember me Lance? That stings." I said looking hurt. I dropped the look a minute later. "You just might want to, with all of the information that I have of you," I said. That worked. Lance groaned and grabbed my schedule to see where my locker was.

"Let's go!" He said, grabbing me gently as we went to my locker. "Here it is!" He grumbled.

"Thanks Lance!" I said cheerfully before putting all of my stuff into my locker and quickly made it to my first class just in the nick of time, because as soon as I entered, the bell rang.

I knew absolutely no one, so I took a seat towards the center, in the middle of the class, which had the only empty seat left.

"Hello, everyone!" Our teacher came in, who was medium height, black hair, and who seemed to be in around fifty years old. "We are going to be learning about our country's history this year, but first, how about you introduce yourselves, and if you are new here, then tell us where you lived before moving to Bayville."

Everyone went around the classroom. Evidently, Pietro was also in this class, and I noticed something different about him, but I couldn't place what. Before I knew it, it was my turn to go.

"Okay, so my name is Sophia Rosen, and I moved here from Rochester, New York." **(A/N: I just recently changed the town because it goes along better with the rest of my story, and it goes along with Chapter 1)** Everyone then started chattering, mostly everyone shouting questions at me.

"Quiet down, and ask your questions one at a time," my teacher shouted over everyone. This definitely got everyone settled, and they patiently waited to ask their questions, which took the entire period. When the period ended, some people even walked up to me after class to ask even more questions about being in Jersey. Finally, I left the classroom and walked to my next period, which was gym.

"Wait, Sophia," A voice called out before I entered the gym. I turned around and once again, found myself face to face, once again, to Pietro.

"What do you want, Pietro?" I asked in annoyance.

"I just wanted to ask you some questions." I waited patiently for him to ask them.

"Okay, well this first question has something to do on your powers. So can you, like, heal people or something like that?"

"I don't know, why?" I said bluntly.

"Just curious," Pietro rushed to cover his question, so I knew something was up. And the other question? Oh, I forgot my other questions, he said before zipping off to who knows where. "See ya!" 'Hopefully I won't have him in any of my other classes,' I thought before walking in the gym myself.

Next, I had science and honors language arts. Unfortunately, Pietro was in both of my classes, but in my science class, Bobby and Sam were both in it. I sat next to Sam, because it seemed that Bobby was flirting with the girls, but Sam was pretty cool to allow me to sit with him. Otherwise, it was pretty boring because the teacher was just telling us the class rules.

In my language arts class, Amara, Ray, and Roberto were in it, which sort of surprised me a little bit. Because of us being in the same class, Amara and I walked to each other's lockers, so that she could show me a bit more around the school. Fifteen minutes later, she had showed me most of the building, as well as having forty-five more minutes to eat and relax.

"Wow! This is a really big school!" I exclaimed. Amara laughed before we said goodbye because we had to go to our next couple of classes. For me, it was Performing Arts. When I walked in, I found out that Lance was in it, so I decided to sit next to him. He glared at me but decided not to ask any questions.

"Hi, everone!" My performing arts teacher said with a smile. I studied her. She was very enthusiastic, her smile contagious, she had curly blonde hair, and probably in her late 20s. "Today we are playing _Encore,_ which is basically a game where you need to say or sing lyrics that have something in common like what is on a card. Like let's say the word is got, then the lyric from a song has to have got in it. Got it?" She asked brightly. All of us students nodded. "Okay now any volunteers for team captains?" She asked. I raised my hand immediately. She looked at her list to see what my name was. "Sophia, and…" She scanned the room. "Violet!"

Apparently, Violet was appropriately named, with her hair a bright purple color. She smiled at me shyly. "Good luck!" She said with a smile.

"You too!" I said in response.

"Sophia, you choose the first person,"

I scanned the room before my eyes landed on a familiar person. "Okay, this is just a question, but Lauren, what are you doing here?" I asked. All eyes went to her.

"I moved here too! Surprise!" The brunette said.

"Okay, Lauren, I pick you." I said with a smirk.

"Of course she would choose her friend," Someone muttered.

"Well, my friend here," I motioned to Lauren, "knows a lot about lyrics here from musicals. She's a good person to have on the team." I shot back. Eventually, teams were chosen and the game began. Lance was on the opposing team, but I was determined to beat the other team. The game soon began, and by the end of class, my team won. "See," I told the kid who doubted me earlier. "Lauren is a good person to have as a team member.

Next, I headed over to Honors Algebra II, where once again, Pietro was in my class. The last class I had was Honors French, where I met the teacher, who was really nice. When the final bell rang, I groaned. It was the first day of school, and already I had a ton of homework. "Great," I muttered before walking over to Scott's car.

 **A/N-So that was the first day of school for Sophia. Also, just because I want people to guess this, but why do you think Sophia knows Lance? Review so that you can tell me the answer to this question, as well as constructive criticism, or just a review telling me if my story is good or not. It makes me smile when I get good reviews though, but anyway, I'm rambling now. See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5-The Confrontation

**A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY GUYS! Words don't even describe how sorry I am! This summer has actually been far more busier than I thought it would be, with a travel camp, going to down to the beach, doing conditioning training, and even more stuff that I have to do for the rest of the summer! For example, I have a field hockey sleep away camp, so I won't be able to update early next week. I also came up with some new fanfic ideas so I had to start a little bit of them before I lost my muse for them. Also for the last chapter, I'm sorry if it seemed a bit scrambled, because with an introduction to my new character Lauren there was a bit random. Plus, I had half of it already written out and I wanted to post it that day. I think this chapter is slightly better and less scrambled. Oh by the way, The Cursed Sapphire, I read your new fanfiction Time Goes By, and I'm really enjoying it so far. Keep up the work (because it is really good)! Okay now on to reviews and all of that stuff, thank you to TheRealTayler13 for favoriting and following my story.**

 **Guest- By the way, you're first guess was correct! YAY!**

 **TheRealTayler13-I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and I'm glad that you like my story in general!**

 **Reviews always make me smile! Once again I am really sorry for not updating in a long time, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Anyway, on with the show!**

My phone started to ring as soon as I passed the Institute's doors. I looked down to see who was calling, and smirked when I saw the Caller ID. I clicked the Answer button. "Hey, Em! What's up?"

My cousin screamed into the cell phone, "I found a lead!"

"Well…that would be great but… I already found him!" I countered with a smirk. This time my cousin, who is the same age me, screamed even louder. I winced pulling the phone away from my ear. "Emily, I got that you're siblings, but seriously? I mean, maybe he doesn't want to see us after all of these years."

"Awww! Sophia, not you too!" Emily groaned.

"We're in one of the same classes together, and he hasn't even acknowledged me," I tried to persuade my cousin. Emily continued to persuade me to help when I finally had enough of it. "Fine!" I cried out in frustration. "When you come down to my place next time, then we can confront him."

"Yeah, about that…" My cousin laughed nervously.

I massaged my temples in worry. "What now?" I asked jokingly.

"I'm already at your house. It was supposed to be a sort of surprise, ya know with your first day of school and all…" She continued. I laughed.

"Fine," I said with a smile. "Be right there!" I said as I grabbed my jean jacket and my bike helmet before heading outside to ride my bike over to my house.

The bike ride over to my house was quick, and met up with Emily, who I haven't seen since the beginning of the summer. She is a medium height girl with darker brown hair than mine, although more straight, with a tan similar to her to her brother's. She also wore a multi-color flowery summer dress with flip-flops. After catching up with each other, we walked to where Lance supposedly lived. "Well, this is it," I pointed out the house where I was told the Brotherhood lived. We headed to the doorway, and Emily rang the doorbell. The door opened immediately, and Toad, or was it Todd, glared at us.

"What are ya doin' here, X-dweebs?" Toad sneered.

Emily burst out laughing. "That's what they call you guys?" She asked, and I confirmed it with a nod. "How more unoriginal can you be?" She was laughing really hard now. Toad just looked at her, unsure of what to think. Something seemed to dawn on her, and she looked at Toad curiously. "Who is he?"

"That is Toad. He has good reflexes, has a really long tongue, and smells disgusting," I pointed out.

"Hey, I can speak fo' myself, yo!" Toad cried out.

I raised my eyebrow. "I don't know about you, but it seemed like a pretty good description to me," I said with amusement.

Before he could defend himself, Wanda came up to the door, followed by Pietro. "Who's at the door, Toad?" Pietro asked, seemingly oblivious to me and Emily.

"The X-dweebs have a new member." Toad informed him before noticing Wanda. "What's up, baby cakes? Didn't realize you got back." He said as he leaned against the doorway, trying to act cool. Of course, knowing Toad, he missed the doorway and fell flat on his face.

I was sort of getting impatient. "Toad also has a really big crush on Wanda, the only girl in the Brotherhood, and Pietro's, the white-haired guy, her twin brother. Her power is just hexing objects, and it sort of reminds me of probability and chance. Pietro, who's scared of Wanda, his power is speed. And then there is Fred, but I have no idea where he is. He's called the Blob, and he has super-strength." I whispered to Emily, who now knew all about the Brotherhood. Out loud, I said, "Hey, guys, where's Lance?"

Pietro sneered at us. "Why do you want to know, X-Geek?" He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Where is he?" I asked to the overall group.

"Hey, who's at the door?" Lance said in annoyance. He froze when he saw us at the doorway.

"OH MY GOSH! I can't believe it's actually you. I mean, I've been looking non-stop ever since you left, and now you're actually here!" Emily gushed in excitement.

Lance looked at me, and I held up my hands defensively. "Hey, she's been looking for you during all of these years." I pointed out.

Emily, in all of her excitement, ran up to Lance and hugged him. Awkwardly, he returned her hug. "So, you've really been looking for me for this entire time?" He asked in disbelief.

As she nodded, I chimed in, "She looked all throughout New Jersey and New York." I said. "So where were you anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Uh…," He rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Illinois." He said sheepishly.

"What?" We both shrieked. "How could you have gotten all of the way to Illinois?" I asked venomously. "I don't think that's even possible."

"I… sort of… stole a jeep," Lance muttered.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "I guess that explains the bad boy appearance," I said to Emily, and she nodded in confirmation.

"Wait, who are you guys, yo?" Toad shouted in utter confusion. It was only at the moment that we paid the Brotherhood any notice. While the three of us were talking, they just gave us utterly confused looked, looking from one person to the next.

"Guys," Lance started to introduce us. "This is my sister, Emily and my cousin, Sophia."

 **A/N: Was Lance who you guys thought he was? Anyway, please write reviews or constructive criticism because I want to make my story the best that it can be! Until next time, which might be before the weekend, BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6-Halloween

**A/N: HI GUYS, I'm back. I'm sorry that I couldn't update any sooner, with the summer being busy and all of that. I haven't written anything at all for over 3 months until tonight. Now that I'm adjusted to school again, I will be updating faster, I promise. So even though Halloween was a week ago, I still wanted to write a little bit about it in my story. Oh, and here is some Sophia and Lance family bonding. Enjoy this chapter. Oh and comments and criticisms are welcome so that I can make this story even better than it already is. Anyways, Enjoy!**

"Yo, dude, I thought you told us that your parents didn't care about you." Toad said clearly confused.

"Well, they don't, not really." Emily snapped. Everyone glanced at her, while she stood where she was, quite stubbornly might I add.

"Yeah, sure Lance ran away, but we didn't give up looking for him," I chimed in.

"Okay, yo, this will take some serious getting used," Toad finally said after several minutes of awkward silence.

'You have no idea!' I thought to myself.

After the startling revelation, that is, for the Brotherhood, life moved on. About two weeks after school started, I was swamped with practices, homework, and extra training drills. One day, after field hockey practice was over, I was walking home from school, with all of my equipment, when Lance drove by.

"Hey, Soph, want a ride?" He offered, pulling his car up to the sidewalk. I smiled, relieved that I wouldn't have to go any further with this heavy backpack (which had 2 textbooks, my lunchbox, laptop, 3 notebooks, 3 binders, and _The Lord of the Rings_ ). I dumped all of my stuff into the back of the car, when I noticed that none of the other Brotherhood members were with hi m.

"Where is everyone?" I asked curiously as I slid into shotgun.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Todd's bothering Wanda, Wanda's trying to get away from Toad, Fred's cooking, and Pietro is doing some errand for his father," Lance scowled at this last part.

I was confused by this last part. "Uh, don't you guys work for Magneto? And aren't you friends with Pietro?" I asked. Lance then went on to explain how Pietro betrayed the team, worked for his father, and then came back to replace Lance as leader, and apparently he wasn't that good at it. "Oh, that's complicated." I said, surprised at what happened between the whole Brotherhood team. "I can't believe you actually still work with the team. It's no surprise that the X-Men beat you every time, 'cause you don't actually have any trust," I stated after thinking for several minutes on what to say. I mean , what can you say about the past?

Lance quickly changed the subject. "So what are you planning to be for Halloween? I mean like did you go to the store yet, because I know how you are with school parties," He said teasingly.

I glared at him. "Don't be ridiculous." When he glanced at me with his eyebrows raised, I continued my train of thought. "I make my costumes. Everyone knows that's the best way to go."

"Touche." He says.

"Anyway, I'm going to be a shadow hunter."

"A what?" Lance asked. "It's from a book series, you know from the Mortal Instruments!" When Lance still looked confused, I groaned. "You really need to read more," I stated, and Lance gagged at the thought. "So what are you going to be for Halloween?" I asked slyly.

Lance looked thoughtful. "I didn't give it much thought. I actually didn't think that I would dress up for Halloween. Who knows if I'm going to go to the party?"

"Oh come on, I even know who you're planning to ask, don't be so secretive." Lance smiled in response. "Fine, I'll drop it mister." I said teasingly, before we started talking about other things. Even though it was pretty awkward for the first couple of weeks, now we really got to catch up, and it was so weird how much Lance has changed. But I honestly know that he is still a good guy deep down, even though he acts all macho.

Weeks passed, and it was Halloween. I was all dressed up in my shadow hunter costume, which consisted of me wearing all black, combat boots, and carrying a silver staff as a weapon. Though I doubt no one would actually guess who I was.

"Wow, you look great!" Bobby said. "Like some sort of heroine."

I rolled my eyes. "That's what I am, genius!" I said laughing the whole time.

"Who are you supposed to be, anyway?" He asked.

"You wouldn't know who I am, but if you're curious, I'm a shadow hunter." Seeing his confused face, I smiled. "See, I told you."

We went to the school, and already the school was packed. Everybody was dressed up, but they were dressed up as the usual stuff, like vampires or zombies. That is, except for the Brotherhood, who were hanging out in the corner, as they always are. I walked over to Lance. "No Halloween costume, Lance? Really?"

"Dressing up for Halloween is for little kids," Pietro sneered.

I glanced over at him. "Wasn't asking you."

Pietro scoffed as I turned back to Lance. "I was going to, but these lunk heads started teasing me about it."

"Okay, I'm not getting involved with that. See you guys later." I waved to them before walking onto the dance floor. And I danced the entire time. And of course, considering that it went until 12 pm, I was exhausted the next day. Thankfully that was the day that everyone at the mansion was allowed to sleep in that. Now I felt sort of excited though. Now with Halloween, it means that there is one less holiday until Christmas, probably the best holiday of the year.


End file.
